


You're Too Good for Me (and I'm Just Trying to Keep Up)

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Hand Jobs, Jason and Roy are just so in love, M/M, RedFam, Sickfic, happy dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason's sick, and Roy decides it's his responsibility to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Too Good for Me (and I'm Just Trying to Keep Up)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the OTP Prompt: "Imagine Person A of your OTP walking in on Person B watching a Lifetime movie.  
> Bonus: Person B is all teary eyed."
> 
> Somehow _that_ spiraled into this fic.

Jason rolled over in the bed, groaning as he felt his body ache. _Damn flu_. He huffed, pressed his hot cheek to his pillows- had no idea what time it was, or even what _day_ it was. He’d passed out sometime after Roy had come up from his workshop for the evening, had been trying to figure out what to make for dinner, but his temples had throbbed so badly- and the incessant singing from Lian’s Disney movie hadn’t helped at all.

He hadn’t had the fight in him, when Roy had rushed him to bed, told him if he was _that sick_ that Roy could see it on his face, he should be sleeping. He’d been asleep within five minutes of hitting the pillows- and while it felt like it had helped, he still felt like shit.

He rolled over, fumbling for his phone on his nightstand, unlocked it. It was after ten PM, and he had a few messages- all things he ignored, except one from Roy.

He opened it, and clicked on the media portion. His phone came to life with a small video, Lian grinning and waving.

“Hi Jayjay! Daddy said you were too sick for bedtime stories tonight. I hope you feel better! If you do can we have chicken nuggets for lunch tomorrow?” Off camera, he heard Roy say _Lian sweetie, just say goodnight_. Her smile grew serious suddenly. “Oh, yeah. Goodnight! Sweet dreams Jayjay! I love you!” she flung her little arms up, and behind the camera he could hear Roy chuckling, before the video ended.

Jason smiled to himself, flopping back onto his back and closing his eyes. She was too damn cute- and he appreciate the little goodnight message. Wasn’t the first video he’d ever gotten- when he left for Gotham to help the family without Roy, he would send him videos of her all the time, trying to keep him in the loop.

Jason always made a point to do it for Roy, as well- when he was gone. He knew Roy missed Lian _miserably_ when he was away.

He sighed, thought about trying to fall back to sleep, but despite the ache in his body and the fact that he definitely still had a fever, he was shockingly awake. He sat up slowly, pulled himself from the bed and stretched, before grabbing one of the smaller blankets and tossing it around his shoulders. He left his phone behind and quietly crept from the room- working to keep his footsteps nearly silent so he wouldn’t wake Lian. Once he was halfway down the stairs, he could hear the television, and headed towards that.

There wasn’t a single light on at all downstairs, and the living room was cast in flashes that illuminated everything in hues of blue. Roy was curled up on the couch, under his own blanket, watching the television intently.

Jason hung back in the archway for a moment, leaning against it and studying Roy. His hair was loose and he looked like he might possibly be melding with the couch, on a molecular level. But his eyes were so pretty, in this light, shimmering-

He reached up, wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand, and _was he crying_?

“Babe?” Jason asked, and it came out a croak- apparently he was losing his voice, on top of everything else. Roy jumped at his voice, head whipping over to stare at him while he fumbled fro the remote.

“Jaybird! What are you doing out of bed? Do you need something?” He tried to turn the television off, but Jason caught a glimpse of the _Lifetime_ logo in the corner, and flashed a smirk.

“Are you watching a Lifetime movie?” It might have sounded far more mocking and threatening, if he didn’t sound like a kitten who had swallowed a couple crickets. _Damn flu_ he cursed, for the second time. He strode across the living room, flopping down on the couch next to Roy, who gave up trying to hide the movie and shrugged.

“Yeah,” he mumbled, reaching up to wipe at his eyes again. Jason might have considered teasing him further- but instead he pulled his blanket tighter around his shoulders.

“What’s it about?” Because there _had_ to be a reason Roy was crying.

“This kid was abducted,” Roy offered, “Right now his mom is throwing her life to the bottle and angrily sleeping with one of the cops on the case, and his dad is so depressed he stopped going into work and just stares at pictures of him all day.”

Well, that would do it.

Jason leaned over, pressed his hot cheek to Roy’s bare shoulder, rubbed gently against the freckles and ink in his skin. “Just, you know… makes me think _what if it was Lian_.”

“You would’ve torn the world apart within the first hour,” Jason offered, not looking at his boyfriend but the television. Roy shrugged a shoulder.

“Yeah, I would. And so would you. But just… what if t didn’t do any good? What if I couldn’t find her- what if someone _took_ her and I never got her back?” His voice cracked a little, and Roy swallowed. Jason shifted, forced Roy’s arm up around him so he could leaned into his chest now.

“She’s not going anywhere,” Jason managed, swallowing and trying to ease the ache in his throat. “Okay?” Roy was quiet for a moment, and Jason huffed. “ _Okay_?”

“Okay,” Roy mumbled, squeezing his shoulders. Jason grabbed the remote from his lap, changing the channel quickly. “You know, maybe I wanted to know how it ended.”

“Google it,” Jason offered, “If I left it there you’d just end up thinking about it all night.” He paused, forcing himself to glance up at Roy. “Wanna watch Chopped?”

“Better idea.” He reached over, plucked the remote right out of Jason’s hand, and flicked the television off. The room fell to darkness. “How about we get you back in bed? You’re not going to get better if you don’t sleep.”

“Not exactly tired,” Jason offered, sitting up- regretfully- as Roy stood up. The redhead turned, pulled him from the couch, keeping a hold on his hand and leading him towards the stairs.

“Well still, let’s get you back in bed. Enjoy the fact that we _both_ get to go to bed at a reasonable hour.” Jason didn’t argue, following Roy up the stairs and quickly into their bedroom. He crawled back into bed, while Roy stripped in the dark, tossing off his tank top and shucking his jeans to the floor, leaving them in a pile. Jason rolled his eyes over it, but rolled to his other side and settled with his cheek in the pillows as Roy hunted around for his pajama pants, before crawling in next to him.

The redhead wrapped his arms around him, latching onto him and pressing flush to Jason’s back. He kissed the back of his neck, his hair tickling Jason’s fevered skin.

“Did you get your goodnight video?” Roy asked, and Jason smiled to himself.

“Yeah. Thank you.” Roy gave him a squeeze, moving his lips to the side of his neck.

“You’re welcome. She was sad you missed story time. She complains I don’t do the voices right.”

Jason chuckled. It scratched his throat, but he couldn’t stop himself. “You don’t.”

Roy huffed. “Sorry I can’t give them accent or let them go off on tangents in _German_ or _Russian_.”

Jason laughed again, tipping his head back as Roy’s chin came to rest on his shoulder. “I’ll make it up to her tomorrow,” he offered.

“Not if you’re still sick. Which you will be, if you don’t get some sleep.”

“I can’t sleep with you chattering on, _Harper_.” Jason smiled, despite it. “And I told you, I’m not really tired.”

“Yeah?” Roy flattened his hand on Jason’s stomach, running it down, letting his fingers slip under the waistband of his sweatpants. “I know something that might make you relax a little.” Jason arched back, bared his hips out of instinct, as Roy palmed his cock, the redhead shivering over the pure _heat_ of Jason’s skin.

“Relax- huh?” Jason managed, letting his eyes fall shut as Roy worked his cock- could feel himself hardening against his boyfriend’s hand. “Think this-” he broke off, shivering as Roy pinched the head of his cock, before moving back to stroke his shaft, “-will do the opposite.”

“Maybe for a minute,” Roy murmured, “But you’ll just _melt_ after you come, baby.” Jason didn’t argue that point, kept his eyes shut as they had begun to ache, gently rocking his hips as Roy stroked hi with such a knowing hand it was almost terrifying.

No one should know how to touch him like this, how to make him feel so good without needing guidance. No one should have learned him the way Roy Harper had.

But Roy wasn’t _no one _\- as far as Jason was concerned, _he was the only one_ , the only person on this planet that looked at him with the sun in his eyes and the stars in his smile. That looked at Jason like he truly belonged, as part of the universe.__

__“Roy,” he croaked out, his throat still aching. His boyfriend was stroking hm quickly, not teasing but driving him hard and fast towards an orgasm that he hadn’t even realized he’d needed- but god, the moment Roy touched him he was always rest to burst at the seams._ _

__“Shhh, don’t hurt your throat,” Roy mumbled into his neck, kissing slowly. Jason opened his mouth, closed it- opened again in a silent moan. It was impossble to not make _some_ sort of noise, to not come apart at least a little under Roy’s touch. He ground back against Roy, in between strokes- got a breathy laugh from his boyfriend. “Careful Jay,” he whispered, “this isn’t about me.”_ _

__As if the emphasize, he bucked against Jason’s ass- and Jason’s head spun. He wasn’t sure if it was his arousal or his fever or _both_ , but he couldn’t even see straight, could just imagine Roy pushing him open and filling him in that god-awful-perfect way he did._ _

__Jason gave a hoarse gasp again, the only vocal encouragement he could manage, before he was squeezing his eyes shut and whining, hips stuttering towards Roy’s hand. His orgasm felt like it sucked all the energy from his bones, drained it out through his body. He was boneless, as he sagged back against Roy, gasping in breath as his boyfriend nuzzled his neck._ _

__“You’re burning up,” Roy whispered. Jason felt it, felt like he was pure fire- the hair on his forehead and at the nape of his neck was damp with sweat. He could feel it on his spine, too._ _

__He didn’t care, in that moment._ _

__“Your fault,” he forced out, voice hoarse and gruff. Roy chuckled._ _

__“Partially,” he admitted, leaning over him and kissing his cheek. He pulled his hand free, sitting up properly and tossing the blankets off. Jason rolled onto his back, reaching out and wrapped his warm hand around his boyfriend’s wrist._ _

__“Where are you-” he had to pause, to swallow, his throat feeling like a desert, “-going?”_ _

__“Well, to wash my hands, get you something clean to wear- and to get you some damn cold medicine.” Jason squeezed his wrist gently._ _

__“But you didn’t-”_ _

__“Oh god, Jaybird.” Roy shook his head, leaning over and kissing Jason’s burning forehead. “Lay the hell back down. You are not touching me right now- you need to get some rest. This was about _you_ , not me. I’m fine.” Jason reluctantly let Roy go, who climbed out of the bed. Jason closed his eyes, heard him leaving, and lost himself in that moment. His head was swimming, but he was exhausted now- and Roy had been right. That had tired him out._ _

__He wasn’t exactly sure how long Roy was gone. But he drifted back towards full consciousness when he felt the covers pulled off his legs, and Roy’s hands in the waistband of his sweatpants and underwear._ _

__“Hips up,” Roy said, like Jason was a _child_ \- and Jason mumbled, something he was sure about doing it himself. At least, that’s what he _meant_ to say. But Roy only chuckled, pulling his clothing down his legs. “Or,” Roy offered, pausing to kiss the inside of Jason’s ankle. “You can let me take care of you for one goddamn night.”_ _

__Jason said nothing, cracking his eyes open- and god, why did that hurt?- as he felt Roy trying to hook more clothing around his ankles. Jason sat up, brushing him off and tugging his boxer briefs up his legs himself, while Roy huffed but reached for his nightstand- coming back with a couple pills and a tall glass of water._ _

__“Take ‘em,” he said, pressing them into Jason’s palm, “you’ll sleep better and hopefully this thing will go away faster.” Jason nodded, groggy, just wanted to roll back over and go to sleep. He tossed the pills in his mouth, took the glass and took a quick mouthful of water, before tipping his head back and swallowing. Once they were down, he pressed his mouth back to the glass, greedily drinking down the rest of the water. The water was so cold on his throat it stung, but he could deal with it, suddenly so thirsty he swore he could drink a damn lake._ _

__He pulled the glass from his mouth, took a gasping breath, and Roy plucked it from his hand, setting it on the nightstand. His cool hands went to Jason’s shoulders, easing him back so that he was laying in the sheets- and then the blanket was back. Jason snuggled up under it, his eyes closed- wasn’t even sure when he _had_ closed them-_ _

__And then the bed dipped, and Roy was sliding under the blanket with him, an arm over his waist. He kissed his cheek softly, smiling as Jason shifted, rolling back onto his side so that Roy could curl up around him tightly._ _

__“Sweet dreams, sweetheart,” Roy mumbled, and Jason smiled. He meant to wish him goodnight, but Jason wasn’t sure he ever got that far- sleep was crawling in fast, sinking her heavy claws into him, and he was gone to the world while he still felt Roy’s lips, on his neck._ _

__*_ _

__Roy woke up to Jason’s hot skin against him. He pressed his face down, into the space between his shoulder blade, sighing into him, as the man mumbled something in his sleep. Roy bit back a yawn, coming to a little more, lifting his head. He smiled to himself, untangling from Jason slowly- glad he didn’t wake up. He climbed out of bed, stretching, Jason’s flannel pajama pants sinking a half inch lower on his hips._ _

__He hunted around the floor for his tank top, found it and, grabbing it and his phone, quietly left the room. He shoved his phone into his pocket, pulled his shirt on as he walked up to Lian’s room, gently pushing her door open. She was still curled up in bed, and he paused to lean against the door frame, smiling as she clutched onto one of her teddy bears- a slightly worn red one Jason had bought her, covered in little white hearts. She’s gotten it two years ago, for Valentine’s day, when she was only four._ _

__He was pretty sure a night hadn’t gone by since then that she hadn’t slept with it._ _

__He was about to leave when she made a little noise, before she was lifting her head a little, looking towards the door with half lidded eyes. “Daddy?”_ _

__“Hey princess,” he offered, walking over and sitting on the edge of her bed. “Sorry, did I wake you up?”_ _

__Lian shook her head, snuggling back in with her teddy bear as she yawned. “Was awake,” she managed, even as she seemed about to drop right back off._ _

__“Uh-huh,” Roy said, smiling as he reached back, stroked her back softly. “How about you go back to sleep. It is the weekend.”_ _

__Lian yawned, but shook her head, sitting up. Her hair was a bit of a mess, Jason had put it in a braid yesterday morning, and she’d gone to bed with it like that. Strands were pulled free and sticking out in all different directions._ _

__“Gotta watch my show,” she half whined, her eyes falling shut as she sat there like a zombie. Roy chuckled- she wasn’t exactly a morning person, and he knew she got that from him. Though it was hard to tell, with how many times she came bouncing into her and Jason’s bedroom to wake them up._ _

__He knew what cartoon she was talking about, and shook his head, but stood up anyway. He scooped her- and her teddy bear- into his arms, letting her snuggle against his shoulder as he headed out her door, down the stairs. He settled her on the couch, clicking on the television and setting it on the right channel. She yawned, stretched, seemed to be coming to a little bit._ _

__“What do you want for breakfast pumpkin?” he asked, and Lian pouted._ _

__“ _Dad-dy_ , I’m not a pumpkin.” She folded her arms, and Roy bit back his laughter._ _

__“Okay, sorry princess.”_ _

__She seemed happy with the apology, and suddenly asked, “Where’s Jayjay?”_ _

__“Jayjay’s still sick. He’s gotta stay in bed today. Which means we have to be quiet.”_ _

__“Is he okay?” Lian seemed concerned, and Roy reached down, tussled her hair- only leaving it more of a mess._ _

__“He will be. Lot’s of sleep, and maybe some soup later. Doctor daddy’s orders.” Roy placed his hands on his hips, and Lian got a very serious look on her face, nodding in agreement. “So, breakfast?”_ _

__“Pop-Tarts!”_ _

__Roy laughed. “Pop-Tarts it is.” He left her on the couch to head for the kitchen, hoping that Jason wouldn’t wake up and decide to drag his sick butt out of bed. Last thing Roy wanted was a lecture from his boyfriend about _proper breakfasts_ and how quickly Jason could make them something that _wasn’t_ more akin to what Tim might eat at four AM._ _

__Roy spent an hour on the couch with Lian, watching cartoons, before he left her so he could jump in the shower. When he was done he could still hear the faint sound of the television, and occasionally her laughter. He grinned to himself, wrapped a towel around his waist, and cut across the hallway, sneaking into the bedroom._ _

__Jason was still passed out, having turned on his belly now. He was stretched out over the majority of the bed- which was hilarious, to Roy, as Jason was the one who always complained that _he_ took up the whole bed._ _

__Roy settled a knee on the bed, partially crawling onto it and reaching out, rubbing his hand down Jason’s exposed spine. The blankets were pooled around his waist. Jason stirred, groaned, before turning his head, grey eyes blinking a few times._ _

__“Mornin’,” he mumbled, his voice still a hoarse croak. Roy smiled, pausing to let his thumb rub little circles into the base of Jason’s spine._ _

__“Hey baby. How are you feeling?” Jason only groaned, and Roy frowned. “Any better at least?”_ _

__“Maybe,” Jason offered. And then, after a moment, “Your hand’s cool.” Roy pulled it back from Jason’s fever skin, before his boyfriend was rolling awkwardly onto his back, reaching for Roy and grabbing his hand gently. “Liked it,” he mumbled, and Roy smiled, let his hand splay against Jason’s belly, thumb rubbing against the shockingly soft trail of hair, from his navel down into his sweatpants._ _

__“I’ll get you some more medicine,” Roy offered, “And you can go back to sleep.”_ _

__Jason yawned, shaking his head. “Gotta get up,” he managed, “Shit to do.”_ _

__“Uh-huh. Like what?”_ _

__“Feed the munchkin.”_ _

__Roy snorted “You know, I _am_ capable of feeding my own kid. We both already ate breakfast.” Jason stared at him, and Roy sighed. “...I know that look you’re giving me.” He leaned over Jason, kissed the tip of his nose. “Not every meal has to be some culinary masterpiece that you somehow whipped up in probably an inhuman amount of time. Now,” Roy trailed his hand up, until his hand was turning, his cool knuckles dragging along Jason’s cheek. “Just let me take care of you?”_ _

__“You don’t need to,” Jason offered, as Roy pulled back, standing up. Roy shook his head, heading for his dresser._ _

__“Not about having to,” he said, not looking back as he pulled one drawer open. “It’s about _wanting to_ , Jaybird.” He dropped his towel, stepping into his boxer briefs- and from behind him, heard a whistle. Roy laughed, leaning forward and resting his forehead against the dresser as he pulled his underwear up, making a show of slowly dragging them over the perfect curve of his ass._ _

__When he glanced back, Jason was sitting up, grinning at him._ _

__“Maybe you’re not as sick as I thought,” Roy said, turning around and placing his hands on his hips. His hair was still damp, falling in thick strings around his face, over his shoulders. Jason looked like he wanted to wrap it around his fingers._ _

__“Never too sick to admit how good you look.” His voice was a little stronger than the night before- but his cheeks still had that ruddy color to them- even the tip of his nose was red._ _

__He was still _adorable_ to Roy._ _

__He could only grin at his sick boyfriend, waving him off to finish getting dressed. By the time he’d gotten his worn jeans and one of Jason’s tshirts on, Jason had pulled himself from the bed, was reaching up and ruffling his own hair, yawning._ _

__“That’s not the bed,” Roy offered, folding his arms. Jason shrugged a shoulder._ _

__“I can’t stay in it all day,” he mumbled, moving towards his dresser for a tshirt. “How about this- I’ll take it easy and just melt into the couch and watch cartoons with Lian all day.”_ _

__Roy sucked on his tongue, while Jason tugged the shirt on. “Alright,” he said, “But really, _take it easy_.”_ _

__“Can do doc,” Jason offered, grinning- and Roy closed in, kissed his fever cheek before guiding him downstairs._ _

__Lain was more than happy for the company, and gave a happily squealed _Jayjay_ when they appeared in the living room. Jason barely got to settle on the couch before she was sitting right up against him, her feet happily bouncing as she asked how he was feeling, wrapped her little arms around one of his and clung to him._ _

__Roy stood back, smiling as Jason grinned at her, asked her about her cartoon, told her she was going to have to keep him company today- make sure he didn’t get himself any sicker than he was._ _

__He chest always went tight, seeing the way Lian happily snuggled up to Jason, the ease Jason had with her. Like he’d been there, her whole life. Like he was meant to be a part of her life._ _

__Roy was honestly sure he _was_. Was absolutely sure Jason was meant to be a part of both their lives- for what he hoped would be a very, _very_ long time._ _

__Jason glanced up at him, caught Roy watching- and gave him a smile. It was lazy, carefree- mostly from being sick, Roy was sure- but there was a sweet sort of carefree aspect to Jason that came out, when Lain was there. Roy wasn’t sure he’d ever seen it, anywhere else- and the fact that it was something just for the three of them made his heart do the wildest of flips._ _

__“Will you two be okay if I go do some work?” Roy asked. Jason nodded, and Lian echoed the motion._ _

__“Yes daddy! I’ll make sure Jayjay doesn’t get sicker!” She hugged his arm again, and Roy grinned._ _

__“Perfect princess.”_ _

__*_ _

__Roy got a couple hours in, enough to do some serious damage to a project he was working on. Refining one of his compact cross bows, working to make it eay to collapse and pull apart- and easier to rebuild. But he didn’t want to forego sturdiness for the ease of space, either._ _

__He left it on his workbench, heading back up- found Jason was now sprawled out on the couch, Lain happily tucked up under one arm, as she pointed at the television, nearly yelling, _he’s burning it Jayjay!__ _

__“I _know_ buttercup,” he said, sounding utterly offended. “He has no idea how to properly cook lamb.”_ _

__“Could you teach him?”_ _

__Jason laughed, and despite being sick, it was warm and had Roy’s stomach knotting up. “Of course I could.”_ _

__“You’re so full of yourself,” Roy offered, and Jason and Lian both looked back at him. Jason only grinned at him. “So, who wants lunch?”_ _

__It took a lot of convincing, to keep Jason out of the kitchen- and even a little begging, when Jason realized Roy was opening a can of chicken noodle soup. But hey, he hadn’t grown up with _Alfred Pennyworth_ giving him cooking lessons like Jason had, and even if he had- well, Roy just wasn’t one for the kitchen._ _

__Still, the soup seemed to do the trick- because Jason _shut up_ and ate it anyway, smiling a little. And Lian was happy, especially crammed on the couch between the two of them, watching whatever cooking show Jason had somehow convinced her to watch._ _

__By the time she was done, she was yawning, and Roy was gathering up the dishes to leave in the sink, before coming back and saying, “I think it’s about time for someone to take a nap.”_ _

__Lian frowned. “Naps are for _babies_ daddy.” She folded her arms. “I’m not a baby.”_ _

__“No you’re not,” Roy offered, “But when you get _old_ like Jayjay and I, you need a nap again. And we can’t do that unless you take one too.” Lian pouted, before sighing and grabbing her teddy bear, sliding off the couch._ _

__“Only because Jayjay is sick,” she said, reaching up to take Roy’s hand and glancing back at him._ _

__“That’s my girl,” Roy said, giving her hand a squeeze and leading her upstairs. He got her tucked in- noticing that she was already drifting off before he even left the room- and headed back downstairs, found Jason had sprawled back out on the couch. “How are you feeling?”_ _

__“Alive,” Jason managed._ _

__“You could go take a nap.”_ _

__“I think I’ve slept more in the past twenty four hours than I normally do in two days,” Jason offered, “I don’t know if I can.” Roy laughed at that, dropping down to his knees next to the couch and leaning onto Jason, one arm tossed up over his waist. He nuzzled against his belly, could till feel his fever heat rising up through his clothes._ _

__“Humor me and try?” Jason sighed- but didn’t argue, and let Roy tug him up, took his hand and let him lead him upstairs. He pulled him into their room, quietly shutting the door while Jason pulled his tshirt off, tossing it away, before shoving his sweatpants down and crawling into the bed, in just his underwear. “Hot now?” Roy asked, and Jason nodded._ _

__“One minute I’m freezing, the next I swear I’m on fire.” He sighed, let his head flop down against the pillow and closed his eyes. “I hope I don’t get you or Lian sick.”_ _

__“I think we’re safe so far,” Roy offered, staring as Jason shifted. “You need a little help falling asleep?”_ _

__“Hmmm?” Jason hadn’t opened his eyes, and Roy walked over, getting up on the bed and settling between Jason’s legs, on his own knees._ _

__“Like… last night.” Roy flashed a smile as Jason’s eyes fluttered open. “Seemed to work. Get you feelin’ good enough that you just konk right out.”_ _

__Jason laughed, tipping his head back- and god, it was music to Roy. Roy grinned, leaning over Jason, rested his hands on the mattress and placed a kiss, down low by that perfect crease of muscle, leading from his hip down towards his groin. The laugh ended breathy, and Jason shifted, sighing as Roy traced a path of kisses down to the waistband of his underwear._ _

__Roy wasn’t sure Jason had ever turned him down- which was probably ridiculous, and he knew one day it’d happen, but-_ _

__“Please,” Jason whispered, and Roy smiled into his skin._ _

___Not today_._ _

__Roy smiled, moved his mouth back up, just so he could follow the fine trail of hair down Jason’s belly as he pulled his underwear down, Jason lifting his hips until they rested beneath his ass. Roy nearly grinned, his lips burning against Jason’s fevered skin- swore they might melt away, and didn’t even care._ _

__Jason’s cock wasn’t hard yet, but Roy always had fun, when he got to work him up. He slid Jason’s cock into his mouth, sucking gently- got a strangled gasp out of him and felt his cock beginning to swell, over hs tongue. He grasped the sheets tighter, exhaled through his nose as he teased the overly sensitive, burning skin- everything was so hot he swore the inside of his mouth was seared._ _

__Jason gave a little whine- so freely that Roy wondered if the fever was still thick in his head- as he hardened enough that Roy could slowly began to bob his head. His hair was dragging against Jason’s thick, scarred thighs, brushing up on his lower abdomen- tickling gently but in the sweet sort of way._ _

__“Roy,” he breathed, “ _god_.”_ _

__“Calling me one?” Roy asked as he pulled off, smiling because Jason was _hard_ now, and it made Roy’s jeans feel a little too snug. “Or calling for his help?”_ _

__Jason moaned, not answering, and Roy dragged his mouth down along his shaft, sucking gently at the base, before moving back up. He let his lips rub against the head, before sucking it into his mouth, getting another round of breathy moans, before he descended half way down Jason’s shaft._ _

__Roy could lose himself in Jason, like this. His skin tasted sublime and he made the best of noises- and Roy always felt so close, so intimate, with Jason’s cock against his tongue. Granted, any touch to or from this man left Roy feeling alarmingly open and intimate-_ _

__But there was something about using his mouth that always intensified it._ _

__“Roy,” Jason moaned, _again_ , a little hoarse now. “ _Babe_.”_ _

__Roy hummed his approval, swallowing him deeper. He lost himself in the motion, in the sweet stretch of his mouth- the way his lps began to tingle. It could have gone on for hours or seconds, before Jason was thrusting over his tongue, groans so breathy, breathing so ragged, that Roy was shivering _with_ Jason when he came. Roy refused to pull off, swallowed and swallowed _again_ , until Jason had nothing left for him._ _

__And then, when he did pull off, it was to kiss Jason’s inner thigh, then up, towards his hip. He loathed the fact that he couldn’t strip Jason naked in that moment, couldn’t strip himself, to press against him, let the fever soak from Jason’s skin into his own. But the last thing he wanted was to distract Jason-_ _

__He really did want him to sleep._ _

__He eased his underwear back up into place, before crawling up Jason’s body, kissing the corner of his mouth._ _

__“When I’m better,” Jason mumbled, eyes barely open, “I’m giving you the most amazing kiss of your life.”_ _

__Roy laughed. “You do, every time you kiss me.” He kissed Jason’s burning cheek, and then his temple. “Now go to sleep Jaybird. And maybe after, we can all cram on the couch for a movie. I’ll order a pizza even.”_ _

__Jason snorted. “No Lifetime,” he managed, and Roy grinned._ _

__“Alright, _alright_. No Lifetime movies.” He kissed his cheek again, before climbing off the bed, heading for the door. He was just getting it open when he heard,_ _

__“Roy?”_ _

__He paused, glancing back- and Jason had his eyes open, thought they looked sleepy- staring right at him._ _

__“You’re too good to me.”_ _

__Roy smiled at that, leaning against the door, his heart beginning to beat up into his throat. “Nah Jay,” he said, “I’m not. You’re too good for this damn world- and _definitely_ too good for me. I’m just doing my best to keep up.”_ _

__Jason sighed, and Roy knew he was drifting, barely hanging on to consciousness. “You’re unbelievable,” he mumbled, “And gorgeous… and… love you…”_ _

__Roy chuckled. “I love you too Jaybird. Sweet dreams.” When Jason didn’t respond, Roy stepped out of the room, closing the door quietly. He paused, sighing to himself, a smile stuck on his face._ _

__He truly thought Jason was too good for him, was way more than he had ever deserved in his life. But he was exactly what he _needed_ , what Lian needed, and he would be forever grateful for him. And he had been honest- he was just doing his best to keep up with the inhuman bar Jason set._ _

__He hoped one day he might be able to jump up and touch it, just so that Jason could get a taste of the heaven Roy swore he felt, every day with him._ _


End file.
